


Medieval Gal Pals

by The_Shattered_Angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shattered_Angel/pseuds/The_Shattered_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa spent her entire childhood checking her mark whenever she could. Whilst changing, bathing or using the washroom she always made a point to look at the mixed letters on her thigh and try, in vain, to unscramble them. Her mark that, in curvy script and unsolvable disarrangement, is supposed to tell her who her soul-mate is.</p><p>or</p><p>An AU where your soul-mates greatest title is written on your thigh, but the letters are scrambled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medieval Gal Pals

 

Sansa spent her entire childhood  checking  her mark whenever she could. Whilst  changing, bathing or using the washroom she always made a point to look at the mixed  letters on her thigh and try, in vain, to unscramble them.

Her mark that, in  curvy script and unsolvable disarrangement, is supposed to tell her who her soul-mate is.

She had always read stories of knights who spent years  trying to unscramble their mark, and when they had  they would run across the seven kingdoms to find their destined one. When they touched their destined one the letters on their thigh would unscramble, albeit painfully. They would have the most wonderful wedding and fall wonderfully in love and have the most darling children.

But for the life of her, she can't figure out what ' Asrtedginhofhoreegh ' is supposed to mean. It seemed like a bunch of gibberish to her, and she had spent so long writing it out, seeing how the letters could fall together differently to form words. But she had found nothing, other than the fact that there was no way the title could involve 'Prince' or 'King' or even 'Knight' which caused further disappointment.

When Joffrey arrived in Winterfell and they introduced themselves to another she hoped desperately that the letters on her leg would unscramble to  something.  Joffrey was her fated one, wasn't he? With his charming half-smiles and hair of gold, he must be. It would be just like the stories for her to fall in love with the handsome prince.

And so, she begged her mother to let her marry him. Catelyn hadn't married her fated one. Her soul-mate was Ned's brother, Brandon. And yet, she and Ned had fallen in love anyway. Sansa thought that perhaps she could do the same with Joffrey. She hoped that wherever her soul-mate was, he would be able to forgive her.

\----

Sansa began her new life in court, introducing herself to the bravest of knights , having them kiss her hand,  and feeling disappointed at the distinct lack of a burn on her thigh. But she still checked her thigh, perhaps the pain isn't as bad as everyone tells her, perhaps she didn’t feel it. And she felt  the same disappointment at finding the mixed-up jumble of letters that had always been there.

But, nonetheless she still tried her best to fall into love with her betrothed. If she could love Joffrey then there would be no need for a 'fated one'. It would just be Sansa and her Prince until the end of time .

She tried her hardest to make herself believe that, but  would still check her thigh for any changes every single night.

\----

Sansa wishes desperately that she had seen the signs. She should have known that Joffrey was evil the moment that she had seen that stupid smirk. But now, her father is dead, her sister is missing, and her brother is going to war all because she wanted to live a fairy tale and marry the handsome prince.

She was a fool, and now she is to marry a monster. The same monster that just made her watch her father's head be cleaved from his shoulders, and forced her to look at  it  on a  stabbed on a Pike .

\----

Sansa isn't sure how the time was passing. Days, weeks, months, all seemed to mesh together. Her routine of lies and beatings had become so ordinary that she began to forget what life was like before all of this . If she wasn't such a stupid girl, with stupid dreams, who never learns maybe she would still be with her family, her father would still be alive, and her sister wouldn't be lost.

She began to forget about the letters on her thigh. She would never meet her destined one, and even if she did, a stupid girl like herself would never deserve them.

\----

The days dragged on until Stannis's army arrived in Blackwater Bay. Part of her wishes he had succeeded and sacked the city. He might have let her live, but she might have preferred being put out of her misery more . 

But it  doesn't matter now, as she stands above the court watching rewards be handed out, she hears Tywin Lannister be proclaimed 'Savior of the city and hand of the king' and  Peter Baelish  be  granted the castle of Harrenhal. 

She watches all of this numbly, without any real interest. When she sees Joffrey call up Loras Tyrell, the Knight of the Flowers her heart doesn't swoop like it used to. She continues to watch, indifferent and hardly listening. That is until Ser Loras made a mention of joining houses Tyrell and Baratheon, she tuned into the conversation, hanging on every word exchanged.

She couldn't believe it, there is no way she is this lucky. But as Joffrey proclaims that he is to marry Margaery Tyrell, and love her "From this day, until my last." She feels her heart lift in  emotions that had become foreign to her .

Hope, and happiness .

\----

Sansa knelt before the pitiful stump of a heart tree. Feigning praying but really just basking in the silence. 

The silence is broken when a throat is cleared to her right, Sansa snaps her head in the direction of the noise and is surprised to find the Lady Margaery standing the between two Lannister men guarding Sansa. Margaery quickly apologized for disturbing her, to which Sansa responded with a "You haven't" in kind.

She dismissed the Lannister guards with a mention of the King, and once they were alone, moved closer to Sansa.

When Margaery introduced herself, despite both of them knowing that Sansa knew who she was, she extended her hand, meaning to take Sansa's so they may walk together. But when the their hands met one another both of their faces contorted in pain. Both girls felt a burning pain in  their  thighs.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Note that 'Asrtedginhofhoreegh' was supposed to be 'The Rose of Highgarden'.
> 
> Okay, so I started this a while ago and I'm really, really unhappy with how it turned out. I debated not posting it, but it's finished and the only thing stopping me from posting it before is that I really just don't like it.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are much appreciated, as always.


End file.
